Fullmetal alchemist Revenge is Justice
by Lord rage quit
Summary: What if a boy around the age of 14 suddenly entered the FMA realm? What if that boy changed the time stream of the series? Well that's what an AU is for. This will have an OC in it. Plus I suck at writing summaries and I'm guessing on What AU means. In my opinion I think some readers will like this story I will leave that to you.


**I know I said I would be doing a dragon ball z fanfic but I changed my mind. I'm doing this one and I hope you guys like it. Please don't flame on me i'm still a rookie writer. This will have an OC I'm warning you now. as always Thundermonkey ;/)**

**I'm also preparing you for any spelling mistakes because I am doing this on an iPod.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or FMA brotherhood**

This lone boy was walking down the street of central, with each step he took, the asphalt cracked a little. He has one bloody eye, his other eye is a deep Red almost the color of blood. He has long blond hair with it hovering over his right eye (The bloody one) and he is wearing a cloak that conceals his body. As he's walking people start to take notice and not soon after a medical service team is called out to come pick him up. As the paramedics come to investigate they see him and they are in awe that he is still standing. They try to pick him up but he just shoves them off and claps his hands together and the road then turns into a very tall blockade. A duo of alchemist are sent out to take him down. A tall man in a full suit of armor, And a shorter than average teen in a red coat with long blond hair in a ponytail. They destroyed the barricade and look to see the kid walking towards headquarters. The blonde one yells out.

"Hey Brat, where do you think your going." as soon as he said that he immediately regretted it because he felt a dark aura.

"Brother do you feel that?!" said the man in the suit of armor.

"Yeah I do Alphonse, something doesn't feel right with this." the kid turns around and looks at the now identified Alphonse and his brother.

"Who the hell are you." the boy says in a very low and menacing voice. He looks at Al and his brother with his blood red eye.

"Me well I'm kinda of a big deal just call me Ed, Now tell me your name." Ed says

"I'm am called death, harbinger, and sometimes brat, but you can call me Cha-ruza, but none the less I'm just a person like you, might not have all the working parts but a person nonetheless." Ed walks a bit closer to him and says

"I'm gonna need you to come with me for the purpose of using-" he is cut off by Cha-ruza

"no"

"What do you mean by no?"

"I'm not going with you I hate the military and you are a state alchemist, so no."

"Okay, fine then, things just a whole lot more exciting." Ed rushes at Cha-ruza and keeps trying to hit him but Cha-ruza keeps dodging successfully without him coming out of his cloak. Ed however lands a successful kick to Cha-ruza's midsection making him fly backwards into a wall. It looks like Cha-ruza is down for the count when he gets back up and starts Laughing

"What's so funny?" Cha-ruza answers with

"Ha Ha, it's been far to long for when someone kicks me that it actually hurts *cough* well, let's get started then" Cha-ruza then pulls his arms out of his coat into a battle stance. Both Ed and Al were a bit surprised to see that Cha-ruza had two auto mail arms.

"Why do you look so surprised, you don't have an arm or a leg and Al is a soul in a suit of armor." the look on Ed and Al's faces were an expression of shock and awe.

"How did you know?" Ed asks

"Well it's kind of obvious on how you keep trying to hit me with your right arm and leg, and I saw Al back there just looking off into the distance pondering something and I saw inside is armor and there was nothing. So who did you want to bring back your Mom, your dad."

"We...we just wanted to see her smile again." Al said

"I know how you feel I tried to make a heart, and you want to know what that got me? 4 auto mail limbs and this accursed eye." he says this while pulling his hair away from his face to revel a small homunculus Icon on his eye.

"At least you got to keep your humanity I'm a monster, I just want to end my misery but every time I feel like I died I grow right back. So just stay out of my WAY!" He then claps his hands together and 2 very long swords come out of the ground and he uses them in the dual sword style. Cha-ruza rushes at the duo with his two swords and starts trying to cut them. He looked like an experienced swordsman but he barely looked fourteen. This time it was Cha-ruza that was on the offensive and Ed on the defense.

"why won't you stay still?!" Cha-ruza yelled as he was trying to hit Ed but to no avail because Ed was just as fast as Cha-ruza was.

"Maybe because I like my guts on the inside of my body." Ed said, while Ed was fighting Cha-ruza, Al snuck around and knocked Cha-ruza out with a chop to the neck. The next thing Cha-ruza knew, he was in a straight jacket and in a cell. With Ed and Al as his interrogators.

"We need you to tell us everything about the events that transpired right after you tried to create a new heart." Ed said in a calm but serious tone. Cha-ruza took a deep breath and looked Ed in the eye and said

"No" Ed looked a little surprised.

"What do you mean 'no' you will answer the question if you like it or NOT" Ed had said while slamming his fist onto the hard Oak table almost breaking it in half.

"I'm not answering your bloody question because I don't respect you or the military and that certainly doesn't mean I'll be your pal so don't try the good cop, bad cop routine." Ed looked shocked at Cha-ruza's hate for the military. It's true people didn't like the military but Ed hasn't seen someone with so much hate for them besides the ishvalians ( if that's how you spell it)

"listen all we want to know is what you saw after you transmuted that heart."

"well first off I kinda of lied by saying it was a heart." Cha-ruza replied

"What do you mean by kind of?" Ed said questionably

"well I tried to transmute my two best friends, we went through a lot together, we brought down an evil dictator, killed my best friends brother which Me and him absolutely hated each other. Plus to top it all off my friends were killed by the dictators brother who hired assassins to kill us. We all finished the fight but with suffering wounds of our own, they had the worst of it. So don't try to comfort me or anything, I would have completed my revenge if you hadn't intervened." for the first time in a long time Ed felt sorry for someone so mean. This kid has been through a lot and Ed finally realized why.

"I do feel sorry for you kid, I really do. But I need you to tell me what you saw when you tried to reconstruct your friends.

"You want to know, I was in a white room and I saw two other body's one looked like a boy and the other was a being of dark energy. There was two big doors as well. The boy just looked at me and looked away, it was the dark being that started talking to me. It called itself 'Truth' like I know what that means. He said that I could go back to my realm if I made a deal with him."

"What was the deal you made with 'Truth'?" Ed asked

"the deal was that someone would find my body and bring me to an automail shop and get me someone automail, I asked him why, he said because when I would go back to my realm I wouldn't have my legs or arms and I would have this eye." then parted his hair and showed Ed and Al his Bad Eye that was constantly burning.

"You realize that you are a Homunculus right we ran into your kind before. They said that we were tributes."

"I don't know what your talking about, but the only thing I know is that homunculus are real because apparently Truth said he was one."

"Thanks Cha that's all we need for now." for the next year Cha-ruza was questioned by Ed and Al about his experiences on what he was doing before he came to central and gradually they took the straight jacket off of him. Over the corse of the year Ed and Al became friends with Cha-ruza and he learned about Ed and Al as they learned about him as well. Then one day Cha-ruza's Arms and Legs just stop working.

"Umm... Ed I have a bit of a problem." Ed walks into the room asking

"What seems to be the-" Ed looks and sees Cha-Ruza face down on the floor.

"Are you alright?!" Al yells.

"Yeah I'm fine this happens all the time, I just usually get someone to carry me to my mechanic but I really can't in this position."

"Yeah well I'll call my mechanic and get her up here, don't worry about it." Ed walks out the door and calls his mechanic. It takes about half a day for his mechanic to get up to central to where they were located.

"Sorry I'm late Ed, I had a hard time trying to get on the train."

"it's fine Winry, my friend needs a tune up, did you bring your tool kit?" asked Ed

"yeah When ever you call I always bring my tool kit." said the now identified Winry. They walk towards the back where the prison cells were. Winry never liked being back there. All the men and even some of the woman had crazed looks in their eyes. They headed towards the back where the worst criminals or the political prisoners were kept. Winry asked

"Ed why are we going all the way back here?" she asked a little scared

"my friend is back here don't worry he's not like any of the other prisoners, he's actually a pretty cool guy." they walk down the hallway and take a left and look into a nice neat cell and see a kid around the age of fifteen.

"Ed why do you have him locked up?" Winry asked

"well apparently he had destroyed military bases all over the Amestris but strangely enough none of the scientists or soldiers in those bases ever died so he isn't a killer, why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason" Ed new that smirk all to well. She was about to throw her wrench at Cha-ruza. Before Ed could stop Winry she had already thrown the wrench.

"Ow, Ed what was-" Cha-ruza looks over in the direction and sees Winry.

"Ed seriously, she's your mechanic?!"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with her."

"Yes, she's MY mechanic as well!"

**Hello everybody I hope you liked my third fanfic I will try and post a new one every week but with school and all I don't know. I will take suggestions and I will try to keep it interesting if you like it review if you don't like it review and tell me what you think I'm doing wrong and again I do appreciate all reviews that I receive just no flaming saying its stupid or my OC is the best I can tell you that he is not even close to the best. As always Thundermonkey39 ;/**)


End file.
